1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly which can be easily held for mounting on a panel in a floating manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable connector assemblies are widely used for signal or power transmission between personal computers and peripheral equipments. Such a cable connector assembly is usually needed to be mounted to a panel on which a plurality of connectors are arranged side by side to form a sub module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,591 (U.S. Cl. 439/557, 558) discloses a panel-mounting connector with resilient retaining members latching to the panel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,233 (U.S. Cl. 439/248, 247) discloses a panel mounting connector with locking portions latching to floating retaining caps for performing the floating retention thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,215 (U.S. 439/545, 564) discloses a panel mounting connector assembled to the panel in an L-shaped moving path.
Hence, an improved panel mounted connector system is highly desired to obtain a convenient, easy, and reliable attachment with the panel.